


Perseus: The End

by God1643



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The 100 (TV), the maze runner
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Badass Axe, Big Axe, Bloodlust, Bowie Knives, Crude Blacksmithing, F/M, Flashbacks, Frozen (2013) References, Graphic Violence, Guilt, Kissing, Meaningless Sex, Other, Past Abuse, Rise of the Guardians (2012) References, Scarred Percy, Sexy Jasper, Sharing a Bed, Struggling With Humanity, Swords, The Ark, backstories, grounder - Freeform, immortal percy, ranting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: 97 Years after the conclusion of the giant war, Percy is the only immortal who has survived. During forty years of isolation in a nuclear bunker following Annabeth's murder, Percy emerged to find a scarred and changed world.He has traveled the Twelve Grounder Nations, and each has laid claim to his service, despite him remaining neutral. Now, with a demigod dream predicting the arrival of 100 teenagers, he pushes through the Ice Nation and arrives in time to train them to survive.Good luck.





	1. Love The Way You Lie

Percy laid his head down on his pillow, trying in vain to slip into the unconsciousness of sleep. The raven haired young man winced as he rolled onto a recent wound, the pain reminding him of the tortures he suffered under Kronos’ practiced hands. A few memories came rushing back, the ones he tried to avoid at all costs.

_ Glassy grey eyes, matted blonde hair, dried blood and haunted screams. Sliced flesh and chipped bones, release of death tantalisingly close. Cruel golden eyes and mocking laughter keeping him from sleep, the echoing screams of agony of prisoners. Percy couldn’t stop them, and every fibre of him begged to help. _

_ “Well, there it is, little hero. Watch as your potential for heroism is destroyed before your eyes.” Kronos’ grating voice broke Percy from his daze. _

_ “Annabeth! I’ll get us out of this! I swear! The Gods can’t leave us! They just can’t!” Percy shouted, struggling against the Stygian Iron chains with all his remaining strength, the poisonous air waning his efforts. _

_ “She can’t hear you, little Hero!” Kronos shouted, cackling madly. His meaty hand forced Percy to look, and he couldn’t get the image out of his head. Frost grew over her ears and Prometheus experimented on her, live dissection was slated for today. _

_ “Kronos! You bastard! Stop this!” _

His own agonized screams awoke him in his outcropping, and Percy looked out over the cold wasteland that was left after the Giant War. When Gaea died, Ouranos made a push with the last of his essence to embrace her. 

The resulting shockwave of Atlas dropping the sky was misconstrued as a nuclear blast and America and Russia began nuclear war. The last remaining vestiges of humanity resided in Mount Weather, on The Ark and as scavengers who are but shadows of what they used to be.

Today is the day that Percy’s visions have foreseen, when The Ark ejects 100 teenage prisoners to the Earth for repopulation. Percy sighed and stood, heaving his pack onto his back and hefting his axe. Riptide was long since lost, but Percy had found Beckendorf’s battleaxe at the bottom of Long Island Sound many years ago.

Perseus Jackson was the last remaining vestige of godly blood on Earth, and all immortal deities had faded in the war. The Primordials spoke to him sometimes, but he was all that remained of the Olympian Bloodline.

Perseus Jackson was known only as The End, for he silenced tyranny and vanished again, only to be seen when the need arose, and right now, the need was powerful.

 

Line Break

 

_ In this moment, I’m not in space. Right now, I’m on a luscious forest floor with trees and berry bushes all around. The Earth never was destroyed, and I’m living with my parents in a small cabin. _

“Prisoner 319?” The security officer broke Clarke’s silent reverie as she sketched on the floor, the charcoal grating softly on the slick tile. Panic erupted in Clarke’s mind, she wasn’t turning eighteen for another month and it wasn’t meal time yet. “Get up and face the wall. Stick out your right arm.”

“What? No! It’s not my time yet!” Clarke announced, her voice pitching up in surprise.

“You are not being executed, now let’s go.” The security officer’s voice was gruff, but caring, so she trusted him. She felt a vitals cuff slapped onto her arm, and soon the sharp pain of a tranquilizer dart. As Clarke faded in and out of consciousness, she felt straps being placed over her and then a rumbling vibration followed by an unfamiliar detachment, floating free in her seat.

Clarke heard shouting, and woke to find herself in an escape pod. She hummed in discomfort as she woke up, announcing her presence to the teenagers next to her. Wells stayed silent, his past with Clarke keeping his mouth clamped.

“Morning Blondie.” She awoke to a brunette boy hovering sideways, his cocky smirk immediately earning a punch in the face from the angry blonde.

“Get back in your seat or die when the parachutes deploy.” She snapped, scowling further as he held his nose and hissed in pain.

“Well, I’m glad to see someone here can throw a nice punch. At least  _ everyone _ isn’t a total pussy.” Bellamy announced, his guard vest tucked under his seat. Clarke flashed him a smirk, before scowling down at the ground.

Finn’s buckles were done just as the parachutes deployed, the imbalance from losing one snapping pipes and throwing steam and sparks. There were gasps and screams from the teenagers, and soon Clarke blacked out on impact with Earth’s unforgiving soil.

 

Line Break

 

The doors opened with a hiss, revealing the grassy terrain. The teenagers eagerly stepped out after Finn stepped out first, cutting off an arrogant Octavia.

The celebrations began, but Clarke couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched. It didn’t  _ quite _ feel malevolent, so she wasn’t particularly worried, but she knew it was there.

By the time of the bonfire later that night, she had become sufficiently unnerved. Her eyes tracked the occasional movement in the dark, a glimpse of a human shadow that darted with an assassin’s grace. She could hear the slight rustle of bushes and the practiced, disciplined breaths meant to mask a person’s presence to keen ears. Clarke and Bellamy were on watch, and they had been speaking peacefully ever since they arrived.

“Hey Bellamy?” She asked nervously, bisecting the comfortable silence they had sat in for a few minutes.

“Yeah, Clarkie?” He asked with a smile.

“I think we’re being watched. I’ve seen whatever it is about ten times now, but I can only  _ just _ hear it.” She finished and spoke again. “Just listen.” She added, cutting off the words he was about to say. He sighed but listened, and soon he too heard the breathing and the occasional shuffle of bushes and weight.

“Play it cool. What do you think it is?” Bellamy asked, fingering the crude club he had made in boredom.

“I don’t know. It’s intelligent enough to know to limit its breathing, but also arrogant enough to come this close. Either it knows only stealth could allow it to deal with a force this large, or it’s just observing.” Clarke said, her keen eyes tracing the movements in the brush.

“‘It’ has a name, you know.” The voice came from the woods, a deep baritone older than any of The 100. He was clearly a man, emerging from the woods with a scraggly beard and a mane of brown that reached his shoulders. “I wanted to see if the new humans would be smart enough to recognize that some threats could still exist on this world, and only you two have.” His voice was dry, and she saw the fine steel sword strapped to his side, and the throwing knife sheaths decorating his body.

“Who are you?” Bellamy asked, shaking his head to clear his daze and brandishing the club. The man bowed sarcastically, before drawing a knife and pinning the club to a nearby tree with a throw. The cold, unforgiving steel punctured the wood and splintered the tree, cracking the hard oak. Clarke and Bellamy stared in astonishment.

“I do not cause harm to innocents, but I will remove weaponry put to poorer purpose.” He said, before glancing at the sleeping teenagers.

“There are many threats on this changed earth, however. Large felines, and rats the size of housecats. Eight legged wolves and bipedal bears. Your people must learn to defend yourselves, and I can help.” The man finished, extending a hand for Bellamy to shake, before doing the same with Clarke.

“People call me The End. Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake, I’ll be waiting for you by the ship at noon. Don’t be late.” He said, darting into the shadows. As soon as he disappeared into Nyx’s embrace, the two teens slowly rotated toward each other with shocked looks on their faces.

“Did that actually just happen?” Clarke asked, and Bellamy simply gestured behind her. He plucked the knife the man had thrown from the tree behind Clarke, and examined it.

“This is really good quality, why would he just leave this here?” Bellamy whispered under his breath, and the two could swear they heard a taunting call of ‘Because I have twenty three more!’ on the wind, but they would never admit it.


	2. Express Yourself

“Good afternoon, my pupils.” End said, looking at the approaching two figures.

“Well, we’re here. What are we doing today?” Bellamy asked, checking the surroundings for signs of people.

“We’re making weapons that can’t be shattered by a single knife.” End smirked, and Bellamy flushed slightly.

“It was just a club.” He muttered with a pout, and Clarke laughed at his face.

“And that’s exactly what happened the first time I made a blunt weapon. It shattered when I hit my captor over the head with it, and I had to fight my way out with nothing but a boot knife.” End said, snapping off a red oak branch and beginning to whittle off the bark. He handed the knife and the branch off to Clarke, and she picked up where he left off.

End had a fire going soon enough, the humid air now filled with heat instead of the bite of winter’s encroaching embrace. His cloak was off now, and Clarke stared at his scar-covered arms, the vicious, barbed brands thick on his skin. Tattoos swirled up his pale skin, lining the sinews and inter-linking rectangles formed around tally marks.

“What do those tallies represent?” Bellamy blurted, whittling his own branch. End tensed, and Bellamy worried End would leave. End sighed and continued working with his hands, speaking a moment later.

“They represent the men and women I couldn’t save. The ones on my right are men, the left are women. They are the ones I swore not to leave behind, before they died in my arms. The ones lost to the dangers of this world due to naivete.” End whispered, cracking sticks and placing them over the tinder nest. 

“And the brands?” Clarke asked, her branch sitting to her side.

“They are from the clans I have worked for over the years. They claim me in an effort to get me to stay, but other clans always need help. I help those in need until they don’t need me anymore. I have seen your fate, you two lead and teach all the others.” End said, standing and patting his hands on his legs to brush off dirt.

End stiffened, his nose raising to the air and whirling behind him, two knives drawn.

“Show yourself!” He roared, and an antsy Jasper and irritated Octavia emerged from the bushes. “What are you doing here?” He asked, sheathing his knives and drawing his axe in one swift movement.

“We could say the same to you, punk.” Octavia sneered, and End couldn’t help but be reminded of Clarisse. Jasper tried to diffuse the situation, but the damage was already done.

“You call me that again, and you will taste the cold steel of my forefathers.” End snarled, his axe gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

“Keep braggin’ man, see where it gets you.” Octavia growled out between gritted teeth. Before she could blink, six throwing knives were through the back and collar of her jacket, pinning her to a tree. A seventh was being brandished between her eyes, the hand gripping it belonging to a snarling End.

“Would you like to speak once more?” He challenged. She shook her head frantically, eyes trained on the gleaming tip of the blade.

“Good. Now would you like to learn how defend yourself on a hostile planet or stew in your own hubris?” He asked, sheathing his knife.

“I want to learn.” She said eagerly, her earlier trepidation and distrust evaporated under the promise of new knowledge. Percy nodded, and cracked a half-smile. Jasper nodded next to her and he gestured them both forward.

“Pick a solid red oak branch, and get stripping the bark.” Percy said, drawing a knife for each teen with a flourish and handing the weapons to the teens.

He sat back down and stripped his own in a few minutes, carefully observing his pupils. Jasper was delicately working his way around a knot, Bellamy was moving quickly, leaving careless scraps of green behind in the wake of the knife’s edge. Octavia had a wide grip on the dagger, hacking her way through a small notch while Clarke carefully scraped with her blade. Percy’s was smooth, the dark wood octagonal due to his measured strokes and razor-sharp blade.

Octavia was now bouncing her foot anxiously, her stick uneven in width and her knife dripping sap. Jasper was only half finished, the branch perfectly smooth and round. Clarke was almost done, in sync with Bellamy. Percy patiently waited, hardening the ends of his spear haft over the gentle flames.

“We’re done. What’s next?” Octavia asked, running her hands over the spear haft in her hands.

“Now you refine its shape. After that, we’ll harden it and I’ll teach you the forms to make it lethal.” End said, smiling. They all started refining, and End cut them off.

“Not you Jasper. You took your time and yours is already the perfect shape. Patience is a virtue, and not one easily taught.” End said, tossing Jasper a preserved piece of food from his leather knapsack.

“Do we get food?” Bellamy asked, his rumbling stomach punctuating the pout on his face.

“If you hadn’t rushed through and left impurities, you would already be eating.” End smiled. He turned away from the group, walking behind the pod. End’s eyes glowed, and his arms bulged as he pulled off a piece of plate metal from the side of the pod. 

He bent it in his hands, twisting it into a pointed scrap with a tube on the other side. He dug his finger into the bottom, puncturing a spot for a rivet. He smiled at his handiwork, before returning to camp and attaching the spear head to his red oak shaft without a word. He picked up a spare piece of scrap and placed it against the rivet port. He set the assembly up against a tree and punched the scrap, driving the piece deep into the wood.

“There, done. A little superhuman strength and some determination, you’ve got yourself a spear.” End smiled, retrieving a whetstone from his knapsack and setting to work on the blade.

 

Line Break; Time Skip

 

It was two months later when End had another premonition, a grounder attack happening in two days.

“Clarke. Gather The 100, the time has come to defend your land.” End announced, planting his spear and gazing out over the hilly terrain.

“Truly, Master? Now? The 100 have not even begun their training.” Bellamy asked, fiddling with the razor edge on his own spear.

“Aye, now. I will remain outside when you bring your people into The Pod. I will provide my weapons to your people, and they will have to defend themselves if I were to fall in service to my oath.” End said, his voice even. Clarke knew that tone, the one that meant he had made his mind up. She sighed and turned around, beckoning her friends to follow her.

“How are we going to convince The 100 to camp at The Pod? It’s not like they have a reason to believe us.” Clarke asked, and Jasper spoke up from beside Bellamy.

“Use food. Food always works. I’ve seen deer tracks throughout the plains recently, and I can throw a spear with decent accuracy over a good distance.” Jasper said, hefting the aforementioned weapon in his right hand.

“Alright. Octavia, you’re with me. We’ll use the seatbelts and the fiber ropes we made with End to string up the fabric in the pod. We’ll make some canopies and maybe a few hammocks with the seat coverings. Bellamy, you’re with Jasper.” Clarke announced, and the three nodded at her plan, before they all set to work.

 

When the sun had dipped low on the horizon, Bellamy and Jasper stepped into the firelight, two thickly muscled two-headed deer suspended on a frame between them.

“Oh, good, you’re back. I’ll go tell The 100.” Octavia breathed out, hugging her brother sidelong as she passed.

“I’ll handle the deer. You three relax.” End announced, emerging from the shadows. He set to work, skinning the deer rapidly and dumping the guts, stretching them out to dry in the sun a ways away from the camp. He sliced clean cuts from the carcass, small chunks that were promptly impaled on scrap metal sterilized by the fire as kebabs.

“I’m gonna use the heads as claims to territory, the Grounders are honour bound to seek a diplomatic audience when official territory has been claimed by a new Clan. Welcome to the clan of the Stag, my dear Clarke.” End smiled, slicing the neck musculature off and taking the heads, stealing away into the night just as the first teenager emerged from the bushes.

“Whoa! Nice job you guys! Octavia said you had a hunting camp, but this is awesome!” The energetic teen said, smiling at the canopies and seeking shelter from the rain that gently drizzled downward. “I’m Chuck.” The boy said, his brown curls bouncing as he spoke animatedly.

“Thanks, little man. You want a kebab?” Bellamy offered, and the boy nodded eagerly, earning a chuckle from the secretly-warm-hearted Bellamy. Chuck dug in, venison’s slightly fruity aroma permeating in the air.

“We’ve got makeshift beds in there, we’ve been preparing the pod as a shelter for The 100. Nobody asked since we brought back enough food for people to eat good.” Clarke said offhandedly, and Chuck hummed with pleasure at the thought of a bed. “Bed” was pushing it, frankly, but a straw pile wrapped in leather and threadbare clothing felt better than the ground.

“Thanks guys, you really saved us. We have a few sick people back at base camp, and the main group stayed back to help ‘em up here.” Chuck said, setting the kebab skewer on the rock next to prepared venison squares.

“It’s good to see that they’ve bonded enough to help each other out.” Jasper said, projecting his thoughts to End. “ _ Maybe you should see what’s wrong with the sick ones, you could heal them, master.” _ His thoughts were met with a contemplative silence in their mental link, before he felt the sensation of a slight nod from the recesses of his mind.

“ _ Aye, that I shall when I have been revealed to the teens in a day. _ ” End said in Jasper’s mind.

 

Line Break: Next Morning

 

Blood and death. That was the home End was most familiar with. Sure, he had caves where he visited shrines built to remember friends, and he had the hunting camp where he had most recently been living with his three pupils. There was still no better feeling for him than to be surrounded by the gore of his enemies and the sacrifice of loyal warriors. End knew it was macabre, but he couldn’t help his feelings.

The grounders had launched a massive assault, and they know stood in a loose, easily-broken formation that End had already shattered with the earlier assault force. The diplomatic envoy had not gone well, and End recognized that the arrogant commander was clearly inferior to his younger sister, Lexa. Her keen eyes had traced the details of the clearing surrounding the pod as soon as she had crested the hill, fingering the hilt on her dagger.

“I do not wish to fight. I will kill those who raise a weapon against me.” End’s voice was calm, his tone serene among the bliss of returning to his roots. He could feel the pulsating ground beneath his feet, the underground nymphs thanking him for a blood sacrifice to sustain them. Without Gaea, they needed constant help, and End was happy to give it.

End could taste copper in the air, smell the salty sweat from his seabourn body. He enjoyed it thoroughly, and smiled maniacally as a screaming grounder charged him. A quick swipe of his spear, and the man was impaled through the skull, dead before hitting the ground. The remaining force, approximately twenty men and three shieldmaidens encroached warily, their heavy footsteps giving away their plan, but End didn’t want to let himself get surrounded.

He bolted forward, impaling his spear into two approaching men, silencing their screams of agony with throwing knives to their hearts. Two larger bowie knives were soon in his hands, scything through the men and women with equal lethality. End grimaced at a particularly loud scream, silencing his final opponent with a dagger through the eye. End panted for a few minutes, regaining his breath. He walked slowly through the bodies, observing keenly.

A shieldmaiden was holding her intestines in, grimacing. He knelt next to her, hushing her.

“Your gods are proud, I’m sure. You died honourably.” He said in her language, jamming a dagger through her throat and hushing her as the life drained her eyes, without fear in her hazel irides. End was so lost in arranging the bodies into peaceful positions and closing eyes that he barely noticed the observing 100.

“You are lucky I was here when I was, young ones.” End announced, his warm tone washing over the teens. Clarke noticed how much he looked like her father now, the concerned crease of his brow and the gentle smirk over his features.

“Who are you?” One of the younger boys asked, his voice timid.

“The grounders call me The End. I have never discouraged use of that name.” He said, his face becoming serious. “Are the sick ones alright inside?” He asked, concerned.

“How do you know about them?” A large boy in the front of the crowd asked defensively, shuffling his feet into a combat stance.

“I have had visions of your arrival for some time now, and a sickness infecting sixteen of you is but one of them.” End said, before clearing his throat.

“As for what I’m doing here, I have been tracking this particular group of grounders for a long time. They burned my village, and all inside. I have sought revenge for a  _ very  _ long time, and your predicament allowed me to purge their filth from this earth.” End said, kneeling next to a body and closing her eyes.

“Then why respect their bodies? Just dump ‘em in a pit and burn ‘em.” One contributed, and End sighed.

“All people, no matter what they have done and who they would have become, have earned an honourable treatment in life and in death. They earn this by being born, and that is the simplest truth of this world.” End said as he heaved a body over his shoulder, carrying him toward the outskirts of the camp. Bellamy joined him, looting a man’s weapons and setting them aside. Bellamy heaved the man onto his shoulder and setting him next to Alex’s, propped against a tree.

“Tomorrow we burn them, but for now they spend their last sleep among the trees they lived beneath.” End said quietly, before returning for another body. Clarke and Jasper helped each other with a shieldmaiden’s corpse, and Octavia and a sombre Finn carried a large man. End’s bulging muscles threw two men over his shoulders, one on each. Wells carried one, and the 100 had the solemn task over with quickly.

“I know not why you felt hostility was the right path for my people, and I know not why you felt the need to continue your conquest. I can only offer a wish of swift passage, your burden of guilt light upon Thanatos’ wings. Let him carry you across the Acheron, for you needn’t worry about your earthly troubles now. Rest In Peace, my brothers and sisters in hardship.” End said, crossing his heart with a closed fist and kneeling, bowing his head.

His pupils, along with Wells and Finn, copied his motions. End stood, retrieving his spear propped upon a nearby elm tree. His red oak spear-haft echoed thrice upon the light tree, signaling defeat for the invading force, along with a request for solitude. He received two low notes on a horn from off in the distance, accepting the desire for peace. End smiled, he knew Lexa would come around.

“Tonight, we feast in their honour! Bellamy, Jasper, Wells and Finn, you’re with me. Now we hunt!” End called, the crowd erupting in cheers at the promise of food. Bellamy gave End a swift nod, and the hunting party set off, the grounder-made spears clutched in Wells and Finn’s hand.

 

Three hours later, the six men marched into the hunting camp, four stags and three hogs suspended on their spears, and cheers went up in the night gloom. The bonfire was roaring, and the scrap metal spit Jasper had rigged up was already re-heating a few kebabs from yesterday. The meat had been stored next to the Pod’s mildly functioning freon compressor, jerry-rigged by a sleepwalking Chuck, strangely enough.

“Oh, hey guys.  We moved the sick inside like you asked, End.” Clarke said, setting to work on gutting the hogs as Bellamy ran the two new males through skinning and gutting the stags.


	3. Find The Pieces

End spun rapidly on his straw pile, the calming pattern of rain calling him to face the open side of the pod. The pile accommodated four, and End’s massive body took up the side opposite to the three girls who had slept next to him. He had growled disapprovingly and rolled over when they had asked, but they had been insistent. End’s cloak was bunched under his head, and he sighed one last time as he slipped into sleep’s embrace.

End woke to an arm wrapped around his back, and he could feel the small body nuzzled against him. He sighed, disentangling his body from the woman he had snuggled against in his sleep. He rose from the straw pile and stretched, his spinal discs popping as he sighed once more in relief. He approached the fire, still shirtless as he poked the embers and added dry tinder.

The embers soon grew into a scrappy blaze, before roaring into life as End drew the humidity out of the air and wood surrounding the fire. He smiled and thought of Hestia, her eyes shining with eyes and sent a prayer to her in The Void.

“ _ I just wanted to say hi, Mom.” _ He thought to her, and soon felt the mental link widening as she spoke through an opening created by Chaos to communicate with the last living remnants of the Greek Pantheon.

“I’m glad to speak to someone on the other side, dear hero.” She thought back, mentally smiling.

“I just wanted to ask you about the teens you asked me to look after. Am I to train all of them, or just the ones who want to learn?” End asked.

“Only the ones who want to learn. I have to go, but I love you so much my son.” End smiled at her reply.

“I love you too Mom, tell Dad I love him.” End thought before putting out the fire and heading back to his tent and preparing for the day.

His lambs-wool undercoat went on first, followed by the stygian iron chainmail he had gotten as a gift from Thanatos, for helping patrol for escaped souls. Following that was the stygian iron chestpiece, the lames pinned together with celestial bronze rivets, scuffed to reflect sunlight. The pauldrons slid up his arms and over his shoulders, spiked upwards in various places to deflect blows.

End sat down heavily and slid his greaves up to his thighs, buckling them into place with deft hands. The shin covers came next, buckled over his battered combat boots beneath them. His rerebraces were next, spiked to shove into anyone who got to close. His vambraces, stygian iron on the outside and leather on the inside to avoid slicing his bowstring slid over his arms, followed by the stygian iron clawed gauntlets.

His helmet slid over his head last, the minotaur horns emerging from each temple curving up and out, eager to be coated in blood. The helmet was engraved with a vicious faceplate, a drakon’s tooth emerging from End’s cupid’s bow as his mouth was uncovered. The flames around the eyes were enameled blue, pointing to the haunting gaze of End’s sole eye.

End walked to a nearby tree, drawing his axe and smashing the blunt side against it multiple times.

“Wake up, Pansies!” End roared, startling the 100 into the land of the living.

“We’ve got stuff to do!” End shouted, kicking one of the boys who had simply rolled over at his original call. Within minutes, the 100 were awake and clothed. While they were certainly not bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, they were ready to go.

“I’ve got a few things to tell you. I’m warning you now; you will not like what I have to say. You will argue, you may even end up shouting and screaming at me, but you will all come around eventually. Is that clear?” End shouted to the assembled crowd. There were slight murmurs of assent throughout the crowd, and End spoke again.

“Is that clear?!” He roared, and the 100 shouted a unified; 

“Yes sir!” End smiled and nodded.

“Good, that’s good. I’m going to lay down some ground rules. Number 1: None of you are better than any other.

Number 2: The roles here are going to be gender specific. You may not like that, but Earth is not the Ark! You will die if you continue to believe that the world is sunshine and rainbows! You  _ cannot _ be anything you want to be here, at least not until you show me otherwise. If you have a problem with that, speak up now.”

“What about the boys? The ones under 12? Will they be hunting like Bellamy?” Chuck asked from the front of the crowd.

“I said they were gender specific, I didn’t say I was going to have  _ every _ woman cooking and cleaning. Nor did I say  _ every _ man will be hunting and straining like oxen all day long.” End smiled.

“Rule Number 3: This will be a hard life. You will fight for your rights to this land, and the Grounders will wish to take them from you. Trust your fellow man and your fellow woman and you will survive. Try to remember, we do this for the future of the civilised world, not for our own lives.” End finished and gave the floor to Bellamy and Clarke.

“We’ll begin building our barriers as soon as possible. Those who do not wish to join combat training will be working towards the wall, either through hunting and gathering or raw construction.” Bellamy stated, planting his spear in the ground.

“Any who wish to join combat training, step forward. Those who want to begin on the wall, step back.” Clarke announced. Chuck, Wells, Finn, Zakari, a tall black young man, and Yan, a chinese teen boy stepped forward.

“Alright, everybody else! Reheat the food from last night. Students, you’re with me, we’re hunting fresh meat.” End called, smiling as his students groaned. He turned and bolted into the woods.

“Are we supposed to follow him?” Zakari asked, turning to Bellamy.

“Yup. Don’t worry, the days after the first hunt with End are easy.” Bellamy smiled, patting the black teen on the shoulder and rushing to follow End. Zakari and Yan huffed before jogging off.

 

Line Break

 

Chuck sighed, a great expulsion of air leaving his Irish lungs as he trailed behind End. He had remained doggedly on the older man’s heels, even though his body wheezed and complained at him to stop and rest. End’s nose sniffed loudly, and the man held up his palm over his shoulder, dropping into a crouch.

End shuffled backward as the others squatted, and he whispered into Chuck’s ear.

“Nice job, man. You did well and stayed on an outpacing opponent, that’ll come in handy with prey later on.” End turned and addressed the rest; “Let me handle the hunt, you just watch.” End’s lithe form slid into the woods off the trail, and Chuck’s eyes could barely trace the brush moving in a non-linear path to look like wind.

Chuck watched, amazed, as End slid two throwing knives from his hip sheathes and embedded them with pinpoint accuracy in the deer’s heart. The beast dropped without a sound and End heaved its massive form onto his shoulder.

Chuck’s keen gaze could barely make out a brown form in the woods nearby, and he approached cautiously. It was a tiny, curled up deer. The fawn was curled into itself, the left head covering it’s body as the other rested on its legs. Chuck carefully gathered the baby into his arms and stood from his squat, cradling the beast before returning to the group.

“Hey guys, look what I found!” Chuck whispered, nuzzling it’s side with his hand. Octavia, Clarke, and Bellamy erupted into ‘Aw’s and fawned over it. (I couldn’t resist the pun.)

“I hope you’re ready to start growing corn. They make great pets later on, but they eat a lot and for now they need a mashed up paste of essential vitamins instead of milk. I’ll teach you how to make it.” End said, smiling as he laid a hand on Chuck’s shoulder.

“What do you mean ‘They make great pets later on’?” Bellamy asked. End smirked in response, sticking his fingers in his mouth and letting a taxi cab whistle rip.

A great stag, as tall at the shoulders as End and as broad as Bellamy came out of the bush, it’s fur coated in red war paint designs. It’s horn were sharpened and capped in bronze. He shook his mane and looked at End before trotting over and nuzzling his face.

“Everyone, meet Timmy and Tommy.” End said, pointing to the left and right head respectively.

“He’s always had my back, but he only comes when I need him, like right now.” End said, before tossing Bellamy the hunted doe and mounting Timmy and Tommy.

“I’ve got a message to deliver to an old friend. Run the new ones through basic forms.” End reached into a saddlebag and pulled a scrap piece of vellum before handing it to Chuck.

“Here’s the recipe. Ask Finn what the plants look like, he knows.” End nodded before he patted the side of his mount and the two went bolting off to the East.

“Any of you know where he’s going?” Zakari asked.

“From what he’s told us, the Ingranrona Kru is to the East. He’s probably going to ask their aid. He did help found the Grounder Coalition, so it makes sense he would hold some sway with everyone, and the Kru love exotic mounts. A two headed deer with practiced lethality in combat and a heavily experienced rider would be respected there.” Clarke responded. The others nodded and the teens trudged back to the camp.


	4. Paradise City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter.

End looked out over the plains, watching as the first plumes of smoke emerged from the Kru’s camps. He patted Timmy/Tommy’s shoulder while the great beast drank from the stream, before Timmy nodded at him.

End remounted and patted Tommy’s shoulder, before the duo once more launched across the plains. 

 

End rode into the Kru camp, and the men took up weapons as they shouted at him in their language. Percy bared his shoulder, where the Kru’s brand was viciously pressed into his skin. The others nodded, but looked wary. That brand was a closely kept secret, the ones who bore it on the battlefield had it cut out of their skin before the enemy could memorize or trace it.

“I come looking for aid. The End calls for A Meeting of the Great Nations.” End announced in their language.

“A meeting for what?” Their elder, Ganar called.

“We are to welcome a thirteenth nation into the ranks. They have fought off an assault from the Ice Nation, and I vouch for them. I’m calling the meeting for the summer solstice.” End announced before bowing to Ganar and mounting his stag.

“Hyah!” End shouted as his stag bolted off into the plains, heading for the dark forest and the Trigeda.

End halted his mount at the edge of the great forest, before he whispered for his stag to return home.

End let another taxi cab whistle loose, and smiled as Blackjack’s imposing figure landed in front of him.

_ Morning, Boss. _ End smiled as his pegasus sassed him, before he mounted and thought back a retort.

_ I almost forgot why I don’t really ride you anymore. _

_ Ah, you know you love me. _ Blackjack snarked before he began running and flapped his mighty wings thrice before taking off above the Dark Forest.

_ That I do, dear brother. How’s the kids? _ End thought back as he rubbed Blackjack’s neck.

_ They’re good, but Coach Hedge misses you. He’s about 80 in human years, and he uses that bat as a cane now, but he never forgot you. _ Blackjack thought back as he soared over the wooded expanse, before he dove downward toward a fresh column of smoke.

_ Let me do the talking here, buddy. Just drop me off in the clearing near ‘em and I’ll walk. Stick close. _ End responded as Blackjack nodded his large head and set his hoofs upon the mossy dark forest floor. End dismounted and patted Blackjack’s shoulder, before he peeled back his armour to reveal the brand on his chest.

End trotted into the Trigeda camp. He smiled as he clasped hands with Lincoln, and old friend.

“What are you doing here, Percy?” Lincoln asked. End realised it was good to hear his real name.

“I’ve come bearing some news. I’m calling a meeting of the Coalition. We’re meeting in Paradise to welcome a new clan.” End responded.

“Alright, I’ll take you to Lexa.” Lincoln nodded, and End internally cringed that he would be dealing with a woman he had killed the brother of.

The duo walked through the camp, ignoring the stares and whispers. A hunter and warrior, even one of Lincoln’s caliber, behaving so casually around the man who was the nightmare of all evil beings was nothing short of miraculous to the Trigeda.

Lincoln knocked on Lexa’s hut and waited for her response. Lexa swung the door open, and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

“Queen Lexa.” End said, bowing.

“End. I wish I could say it is good to see you, but Mother is quite distressed over the loss of Justi.” Lexa replied, bowing as well.

“I’m quite sure she will realise it was for the best. The Trigeda would have suffered under the rule of such arrogance.” End replied.

“Why have you come to my lands?” Lexa asked.

“I am calling a meeting of the Coalition. I need you and all those who wish to attend to come to Paradise on the summer solstice.” End announced.

“Aye. We’ll be in your kingdom at the solstice.” Lexa responded and End bowed before whistling for Blackjack. His pegasus landed and End mounted, chuckling at Lincoln’s bewildered expression.

 

Line Break: Summer Solstice

 

“King Perseus, it is good to see you after all these years.” Nizho, the King of the Floukro announced. End clasped forearms with the king and the two bowed to each other.

“It is good to see you as well, Nizho. How is Jasatti? She didn’t get kidnapped again, did she?” End teased, referring to his wandering days when he rescued the princess.

“She did not, and she is standing before you.” Came the melodic, lilting tone of Jasatti. End laughed and embraced her in a hug.

“It is good to see you, Uncle.” She smiled, referring to their distant relationship by way of Tyson’s marriage with Ella. The slight ring of feathers around her and her father’s neck showcased their harpy heritage, and the hidden webbed toes were an off-sprout of Poseidon’s bloodline.

“It is good to see you as well, my dear great-great-great-niece.” He snarked. She punched him playfully on the shoulder and the two smiled at each other. The trio entered the building, chatting as they took their adjacent thrones.

“I see you are making this as jovial as usual,  _ King _ Perseus.” Came the bitter voice of Queen Naomi of the Louwoda Krilon.

“Aye. I am taking this just as jovial as when you attempted to force me into marrying you.” End snarked, lowering himself into his throne.

“I did not attempt to marry  _ you _ . I wanted your son’s hand.” Naomi snarled.

“For the last time, I and my adopted children have only the interests of the Coalition at heart. The memory of my brethren and King Nizho’s grandfather, the  _ founders _ of the Original Coalition are honoured by my deeds.” End snarled, losing his patience rapidly.

“Now, if you would be so kind,  _ stop speaking _ and sit in your seat.” End snarled, and she sat. The ring of thrones that had once held the Olympians now held the monarchs of the Coalition.

“I have called you here to address the inclusion of the newest clan. As you are well aware, any tribe with a population over 50 and a commendation from a council monarch may be included.” End announced.

“The Clan of The Stag is composed of 100 fertile teenagers, prime candidates for the Coalition. The Stag is under my personal protection, as well as that of the Pegasi who serve me.” End boomed, scratching the mane of Blackjack who stood nearby.

“Are there any who object to these proceedings?” End asked.

“I contest these claims. _That_ land is not yours.” Queen Naomi said.

“Then you know the terms, Queen. Our duel occurs at dawn.” End announced.

“Unless, of course… you wish to admit that End will cleave your head from your shoulders in his first swing of that axe. Then your contest would be revoked from the record and the proceedings will continue.” Came the booming voice of King Nizho.

“I’m sure your subjects would find no cowardice if pulling out of a duel with the single most powerful combatant in the history of the Coalition.” Queen Lexa snarked.

“I’m quite sure they  _ would _ find it foolish to go through with it. For their monarch to die, and destabilize the kingdom she ruled, simply out of arrogance.” King Nizho affirmed. Queen Naomi blanched, but nodded.

“Great! Then the agreement stands. The Clan Of The Stag’s celebratory warrior tournament occurs two days hence. I’ll see you all there.” End said, swiftly mounting Blackjack and flying off of the remnants of Olympus.


End file.
